Sailor Potter!
by SailorCheesy
Summary: When Rei and Mamoru betrays Usagi, she ends up going to Hogwarts, where she changers her name to Serenity, and learns to control some of her powers as a witch! She soon meets the famous Harry Potter, but when Prince Dimande suddenly takes an interest in Sailor Moon, how far will Harry go to protect her? DISCONTINUED. I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter!
1. Chapter 1

Usagi Tsukino skips up the walkway to Rei's dojo and opens the door, happily. The stars glimmer above her, and she smiles with delight at the thought of sharing some of the delicious cookies her mother made with her friend!

"Rei! I brought some-" Usagi gasps at the scene before her. Mamoru and Rei are locked in a tight embrace, kissing passionately. Usagi can't help but notice that Mamo's shirt is gone. She lets out a high squeal as tears fall down her face, and Rei and Mamoru jump away from each other.

"M-Mamo-chan. Y-you're with Rei?" She says, turning her back to them, her long, golden hair swishing about as she does so.

"Usako! It's not what you think I-"

"Save it! Why don't you just go back to kissing your new girlfriend! Oh, and she can have this, too!" Usagi interrupts, ripping the promise ring (that he gave her before he went to study abroad) off her finger and throwing it behind her, as she runs out of the dojo.

Her hair flows behind her as she runs as far as she possibly can. She finds a bench in the park and lays down it, burying her face in her hands, she begins to sob uncontrollably, when there is a bright light.

"Usagi." A figure says, walking from the bright light to stand in front of her. Usagi quickly recognizes the person standing before her.

"Sailor Pluto! What are you doing here?" Usagi sniffles.

"You have been betrayed, am I correct?" Pluto asks sadly.

"Well... Y-yes!" Usagi says, once again bursting into tears.

"I am giving you the chance to go somewhere else, where you can start over! You have friends in England, who go to an academy for witches and wizards. It is called Hogwart's. You can go there, and learn to control your powers as Princess of the Moon kingdom! They will accept you as a regular student, and you will learn many useful spells to protect yourself, along with the powers of the Sailor Senshi."

"R-really? You'd do that for me, Pluto?"

"Of course, Usagi. It hurts me to know people so dear to you have hurt you like this, and I want to do whatever I can to help! You deserve better than him."

"Thanks Setsuna!" Usagi throws her arms around the Pluto, and squeezes her tightly.

"Pack, and meet me back here at Midnight. I will be busy making your family... Forget."

"Huh?" Usagi comes to a sudden realization. "You're going to hypnotize them? Like Rini did that one time?" Usagi smiles at the memory. She dearly misses Rini.

"Yes. Well, you can, actually. They are your family, afterall," Setsuna grins, "If I were you, I would make it sound really, really cool. Like you're somewhere amazing."

Usagi nods, a grin on her face, momentarily forgetting her heartache. Setsuna hands her a small locket, which Usagi opens. Immediately, the device begins to swirl in a hypnotizing manner.

"Now, it won't work just like that, you have to ask it. Here, try it on me, so you know it will work."

"Wha-what? Setsuna, are you sure?"

"It's fine, Usagi. I trust you."

Usagi hesitates, before opening the device.

"Just point it at me. Once I look at it, it forces you to look until the person who is holding it commands you to look away. Remember, ask it to hypnotize me, otherwise I'll just be stuck staring at it until you decide to let me out of the trance."

"Really, Setsuna, are you okay with this?"

"Of course. We wouldn't want your family thinking you're crazy for trying to hypnotize them, now would we?"

"Okay..." Usagi points the hypno-locket at Setsuna. Immediately, Sailor Pluto's eyes lock on the device. Usagi moves it around, but Setsuna just turns her head to look at it.

"Please, let me hypnotize Setsuna." Usagi whispers to it politley. Nothing happens. Usagi wonders if it worked. She looks at Setsuna, who is in a trance. She stares blankly at the device, never blinking.

"Um... Are you hypnotized?" Usagi asks.

Setsuna doesn't respond.

"Okay... I guess we'll test it then. Um... " Usagi tries to think of something Setsuna would never do of her own free will, so that she knows she is hypnotized.

"How about we just talk. You must answer all questions honestly," Setsuna nods, "Do you think that guy over there is cute?" Usagi asks Setsuna.

"Yes."

"And, if he asked you, would you go out with him?"

"Yes."

"Okay, cool. You're free." Usage says, closing the locket. Setsuna blinks.

"Usagi! Why would you make me admit that!" Sailor Pluto blushes.

"Because! I would know you were hypnotized without making you do something totally stupid!"

Setsuna sighs.

"I have to go now, Usagi. Pack your bags, tell your family where you're going," Setsuna winks, "and meet me here at midnight, and we'll go to the train station."

"Okay! Thank You so much, Setsuna! You're the best friend ever!"

Setsuna smiles and dissapears. Usagi runs back to her house to pack her bags.

Midnight.

Usagi slips out the door silently, having told her parents she was in Rome with her amazingly attractive fiancee, who just happens to be incredibly wealthy. She runs to the park and sees a young boy with red hair and blue eyes. He stands up when he sees Usagi, and shakes her hand. She notices she is about three inches taller than him, and giggles.

"Um... are you... taking me to the train station?" Usagi asks.

"Yep! Setsuna told me you would be here..."

"Wow! Yay!" Usagi claps her hands delightedly, ignoring the feeling of heartache at being so close to another man.

"'Well, I didn't realize that I'd be escorting a model." He compliments, looking her up and down.

"Well, I didn't realize I'd be escorted by such a gentleman." She replies, giggling.

The young man turns crimson. "Well then, we should be going now. The train will leave soon. Do you have you bags?"

"Yep! By the way... you have a cute accent! Does everyone there have one?" She asks.

"Um... What accent?" He asks, taking her hand. "We're going to be traveling using a special spell, so hold on tight!" He says, as they are whisked away, just as Mamoru runs there, looking for Usagi and some way to explain, only to see her being whisked away into thin air with some red-head wearing robes. He calls her name, but Sailor Moon is gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Usagi screams as they whip around uncontrollably. She throws her arms around the young man's neck and pulls him as close as possible, while still holding onto her bags. She had only packed two, figuring she could always buy more stuff later. Then, there' a flash of blinding white light, and she is slammed roughly on the ground, the other guy on top of her. She turns her head to the side, and sees a pair of black sneakers. She looks up, to see a boy with round glasses, dark hair, piercing green eyes, and, a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead. He tilts his head to the side, taking in the scene, but Usagi is too shooken up to realize the kind of position she is in until the red-haired boy carefully rolls off of her.

The black haired boy follows the trail of her two long ponytails of golden hair, which splay out across the ground at the train station. She blinks a few times before pushing herself up into a sitting position. She blushes, realizing she's on the ground, and jumps up, just as the red-head says, "Don't get up yet, it takes a minute for the effects to wear off!"

Usagi stumbles forward, feeling instantly dizzy. She lurches forward, he knees giving out under her. She let's out a small, high-pitched squeak before two hands grab her elbows and pull her to her feet. She still isn't balanced enough, and falls backwards straight into something. An arm wraps around her waist, keeping her steady, and another one is on her elbow. Her back is to his chest, and her hair brushes against her savior's chin. Her blue eyes trail upward slowly until they meet a pair of green ones.

"Are you alright?" The boy asks. She opens her mouth, but before she can answer, he begins to speak again, "I hope Ron here wasn't trying to do anything inappropriate." He grins.

"Hey! I was escorting her here!" Ron says.

Green eyes look into Usagi's once again. "Are you coming to Hogwart's this year?"

"Yes." She replies, trying to be less dizzy.

"What year are you in?"

"Huh?"

He laughs. "How old are you?"

"I'm 18."

"Ah! I'm eighteen. Looks like we'll be in the same year together, huh?"

"Yeah.." Usagi giggles, "You have a funny accent."

"Harry, would you stop flirting with blondie here for one minute and actually let her stand? The effects have long-past faded."

"O-oh! Of course." Harry let's go of Usagi, blushing furiously, and takes a step back. She smiles and bends over to get her bags. Meanwhile, Harry picks up one of her long ponytails and looks at it quizzically.

"Wow... You're hair is so... Beautiful. Did you use magic to get it this way?" He asks her.

"Huh? Oh! No, of course not! I've never used magic in my life before!"

Ron and Harry stare at her quizzically, but she ignores them and holds out a hand.

"I'm Usa- I mean, Serenity Tsukino." She smiles as Ron grabs her hand and shakes it.

"Ronald Weasley to you." He says with a cheeky grin. He pulls away, and Harry reaches in to shake her hand.

"Harry Potter." He says. Usagi smiles and shakes his hand.

"Well, it was very nice to meet you both!" She smiles.

"Wait, what?" Ron asks, looking at her again.

"Huh?" She asks, turning to face him.

"You're not going to go 'Wow! It's Harry Potter' or something?"

"Huh? Why would I?"

Ron gapes, while Harry just smiles and pulls her away.

"What was he talking about?" She asks, barely noticing as they walk through a wall to platform 93/4.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. He was just teasing." Harry lies. He wants to know more about this strange girl, and why she doesn't know who he is.

"Oh." She says.

He leads her onto the train and starts making her way to his seat. Serenity stops and looks around at all the other kids. Someone wolf whistles when she enters. She turns her head to see who it was, only to have a boy with white-blonde hair approach her.

"Well, well. Hello there." He says, looking her up and down. She feels her face grow hot.

"Um, hi." She says, reaching her hand out to shake his. He looks down at it and carefully takes it. She shakes it and grins.

"I'm Serenity Tsukino! And you?"

"Draco Malfloy." He says.

"What an interesting name!" She comments, her eyes glittering with excitement.

"Say, would you like to come and sit with me, Serenity?" He asks. Someone grabs her elbow and pulls her away.

"C'mon, Serenity. You'll find out that Draco Malfloy is not a good person to hang around." Harry says.

"Hey, what's the big idea Potter! That's not very nice of you, to drag such a beautiful girl away from me like that!" Usagi smiles and winks at him as Harry pulls her into a small room, and shuts the door. He twists the lock and closes the shutters. Serenity sets her bags down and plops into a seat, her hair flying up. A big clump of it lands in Harry's lap.

"Oops!" Serenity says, grabbing her ponytail, she pulls her hair back. He smiles, looking at her with a bemused expression.

"So... Serenity. When did you decide you were going to Hogwarts?"

"Oh! Just today at around seven o' clock! Of course, there are different time zones..." She grins.

"Where did you use to live?"

"In Japan!"

"But you don't look Japanese..." He says, studying her curiously.

"Oh.. Well, I'm not from Japan, but that's where I've lived my entire life."

"Then where are you from?"

"A secret." She giggles, thinking of the far away land called the moon kingdom.

"O...kay?" He says.

Serenity yawns. "Man... I'm tired..." She leans over and rests her head on the arm of her chair. Harry watches as sh pulls her hair out from under her and lets it fall over the side of the arm chair, where it cascades to the ground in golden waves.

"You know, your hair reminds me of Rapunzel's." He says. She smiles.

"Thanks. I've been growing it out since I was little..." She yawns.

"Um.. Do you mind if I sit by you?" He asks, before he can stop himself.

"Hmmm? Sure." She pats the seat next to her, and he comes over and sits down in the seat next to her. He doesn't know why, but he wants to get to know this girl. He wonders how she has never heard of him.

About a half an hour later

Usagi turns over in her sleep so she is facing Harry.

"Mamo-chan..." She mumbles in her sleep.

Harry looks over at her curiously.

"Mamo... How could you...?" She says in her dreams.

Serenity turns and throws an arm around Harry. He lets out a small 'Ah!' as she pulls herself about as close as she can to him.

"Mamo... You're back..." Harry wonders who Mamo is, and why he has such an odd name. He carefully tries to take her arms off of him, but she just throws them around him again.

"Mamo don't leave!" She cries, burying her face in Harry's chest. He lets her arms go, and she snuggles up next to him. Her hair is sprawled everywhere, including wrapped all around Harry. He wonders how she got it past her waist! It's incredible! And those two little balls on top of her head... He wonders how she's never used magic before, yet she still was accepted to school especially for the use of magic. Does she even have a wand? He wonders, glancing at the girl, only a few inches shorter than him, who was clinging to him desperately. Harry sighs and leans his head back against the seat, closing his eyes.

About a half an hour later, Serenity and Harry are awoken by the sound of two boys yelling "Candy Cart!" Serenity looks up at Harry slowly, then back down at their position. She removes her hands and jumps up, undoing the shades and opening the door. She peeks her head out, her hair swinging out and hitting the floor as she does so. The two red-haired identical twin boys stop in front of her, smiling.

"Well, hello there, m'lady." One says.

"The name's Fred Weasley." Says the other, offering his hand.

Serenity reaches out and shakes it. "And I'm George Weasley." Serenity shakes his too.

"I'm Serenity Tsukino!" She smiles, just as Harry comes up behind her.

"Whoa! Harry Potter you sly dog! I hope you weren't doing anything in there with such a pretty girl?" Fred says, laughing.

"What are you two even doing here? You graduated?"

"We're volunteers this year!" They say at the same time.

"So, would you like some candy?" George asks.

"Um... What is that?" Serenity asks, pointing at one of the candies."

"Why those are fizzing whizbees!" Fred says as Harry buys a chocolate frog and walks back into their compartment.

"They look good! I'll take one of those and one of what Harry just got!" She smiles, handing them some coins.

They hand her the candy and push the cart down the hall, calling "Candy Cart! Candy Cart!"

Serenity goes back into her compartment and shuts the door, pulling the shades but not locking the door.

She opens the chocolate frog first, and takes a bite. She looks down, noticing a piece of paper in the package. She picks it up and looks at it.

"Who did you get?" Harry asks her.

"Why what is this?"

"Each card has a famous wizard. I got dumbledore."

"I got some girl named Circe...?"

"Ah! She's a sorceress who live somewhere in Italy, I think. Anyway, she was able to turn people into beasts."

"Wow, cool! Who's Dumbledore?"

"You don't know who Dumbledore is?" Harry asks in shock.

"No? Should I?"

"He's the headmaster at Hogwarts, and one of the best wizards ever!"

"He sounds cool."

"Yeah, he is." Harry says, finishing off his Chocolate frog. Serenity smiles.

Serenity suddenly presses her face to the glass, bright blue uses sparkling with excitement.

"Wow! Harry! What is that castle! It's amazing!"

"That's our school." Harry says, grinning.

"It's brilliant! Mamo-chan would love this place! I should call him and tell him to... meet me here..." She slowly breaks away from the glass, sniffling.

"H-hey, is everything alright?"

She nods, wiping the tears away. "Yes, of course. I'm fine."

"Who's this 'Mamo-chan?'"

"He's... he's... nobody. He's nobody important. I'm here to learn to control my powers better, not to cry about him! I'm going to make this the ultimate best year ever! Oh! Will you help me make this a great year? Please?" She asks him.

"Of course. You'll have forgotten all about this 'Mamo-chan' by the end of a year with me!" He winks as the train stops. Harry stands up and gathers his bags. Serenity picks hers up and steps out of her compartment behind Harry. She follows him out of the train, where she sees people getting onto carriages drawn by black, horse-like animals. She looks ahead. They are the last two in line, and the last two to get on the carriages.

Finally, it's their turn. Serenity and Harry sit down, and the carriage begins to move. Once she is out of the instructor for the carriage's line of sight, Serenity stands up and runs a hand down the horse-like creatures back, stroking it's reptilian scales, giggling.

"You can see them?" Harry asks.

"Why yes, can't everyone?" Serenity asks curiously.

"Only people who have experienced death can see them.."

"Oh..."

"Have you seen death."

"I have experienced many deaths. Many, many tragic and painful losses. Some of my closest friends were dead for periods of time... My mother, and father were the hardest, and they never came back..." Harry is shocked by this. Such a sweet, fun girl has experienced death? And yet she still remains cheerful and smiling.

"I'm sorry."

"Can you see them?" Serenity abruptly asks.

"Yes."

"If you don't mind me asking, but who?"

"My mother and father."

"I'm very sorry to hear that. Such a nice guy like you doesn't deserve that."

Harry feels a warm blush spread across his cheeks as she looks back at him, smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Serenity walks down the hallway to her next class alone. She holds her books tight against her chest, her wand tucked nicely in her boot. Her hair flows down at her sides.

"Maybe I should cut my hair...?" She wonders aloud, touching one of her long ponytails.

"You shouldn't." A farmiliar voice says.

She turns around, smiling. "Hi."

"Why would you cut your hair?"

"I don't know... I feel so out of place here. It's all so new to me. I mean, I've only been here a week... Seeing all of this magic and all these spells and potions... It's... A lot to process. I have a wand now! And an owl who gives me letters, and sends them out! It's crazy, Harry! I'm so new to this!"

Harry just nods, his hair falling messily into his eyes. Before Serenity can stop herself, she reaches out and brushes the hair out of his eyes, just like she used to do for Mamo-chan. A blush spreads across her cheeks as she realizes what she just did.

Serenity notices they are nearing the classroom, and opens the big doors to Professor Snape's classroom, hurriedly sitting in her seat. Harry slides into the seat next to her. Ron and Hermoine don't notice Harry's absence at their usual table, they're too busy cuddling. Harry grins and winks at Ron when he looks over at him.

It's a very boring day in their classroom. Snape just drones on, scribbling notes on the board for them to copy down. Serenity stares out the window, thinking intently.

I wonder how everyone has been. Is Mamo glad I'm gone? Now Rei and him can be together... I wonder how Hotaru-chan is? And Michiru and Haruka? Makato, Minako, and Ami-chan. Man, I wish they were here... Well, I'll see them when I'm the future queen, right? Wait... If.. If Mamoru isn't mine anymore, will I still be the queen? Will sweet Chibiusa even exist? Who will be the queen of the earth in my place? And who will be the king?

Someone taps her shoulder, awakening the girl from her thoughts. Harry. Serenity looks around to see they are the only two in the room.

"Oh, sorry. I was just..."

"Thinking. I saw you."

"Yeah." Her face turns a light shade of pink as she tucks a delicate curl behind her ear with a smile. Harry blushes too, his heartbeat quickening at the sight. What the heck? Why is my heart thudding like this? Harry thinks, as Serenity suddenly jumps out of her chair.

"Race you to our next class!" Serenity yells, sprinting down the hallway, her long hair flying out behind her, and swishing back and forth as she runs. Harry chases after her. Their laughter fills the long hallway, and echoes all the way back for the brand new professor to hear. She smiles, seeing the boy chase after the blonde ponytails and eventually disappearing around a corner. Amara will like this job.

Two days later, there is a field trip. Serenity bounces with excitement, as she chats with Harry while they walk down the hall.

"Are you going on the field trip?" She asks him.

"I can't." He replies sadly.

"What? Why not?"

"I don't have my parents' signature."

"You need a parents' signature?"

"Yes..."

"B-but I don't have mine either!"

"Really? Where are your parents?"

Serenity sighs. "They're my adoptive parents, actually. But anyway, they're at my house."

"Then... Why don't they sign it?"

"They think I'm in Rome, about to get married."

"What? How did you get them to believe that?" Harry stares at her incredulously.

"I just told them I was. It wasn't exactly a lie. I was engaged..."

"You were engaged?"

"Yes.. I mean, we were going to wait a while, but he was studying overseas and he wanted me to make sure that I knew how much he loved me. Turns out it wasn't that much..." Serenity sighs, looking away.

"What happened?"

"It's nothing."

"Please? You can trust me."

"Well... He cheated on me.. With my best friend. I caught them kissing in her house when I went over for a sleepover a little early."

"That's terrible! What a bloody idiot!"

Serenity blushes. "Thank you."

"So, how are you going to get that signature?" Harry asks abruptly.

"I guess I'm not," Serenity shrugs, "What do the kids who don't go have to do?"

"We don't have to do anything."

"Huh?"

"It's a free day. You can spend it however you want."

"Oh."

There's a long silence.

"Um... I hope you don't mind me asking, but maybe we could spend it together?" Harry says quietly. Serenity looks over at him with happy blue eyes.

"Really?"

"Um, yeah. If you want to, I mean."

"I'd love to! Thanks, Harry! You make me happy that I can't go on that field trip! I love spending time with you!" She smiles warmly, making Harry feel like his legs are about to give out from underneath him. His green eyes sparkle, happy that she's smiling again. He smiles back at her, making Serenity blush for no reason she can think of.

"No problem."

"Hey, Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"I just want to thank you for being my friend and accepting me. And, of course, showing me around this giant castle of a school!"

Several Years Later

Chubiusa is walking in the garden with her father and mother, when she suddenly feels very weak. Her knees buckle, and she slides onto the grass, as does her father. Her mother gasps in panic and quickly picks them both up. For a small lady, she's very strong. She runs into the castle and gets the doctors.

"Someone help! They both just collapsed in the garden!"

Immediately, all of the staff runs forward. They love dear Chibiusa and king Endymion, as well as Neo-Queen Serenity. Someone pushes the crowd away, a grim look on her face.

"Everyone, please calm down!" The woman says.

"Sailor Pluto!" The queen exclaims happily. But then she sees her daughter and husband unconscious, and begins to panic again.

"Time has changed! There has been events in the past that change the future!" Setsuna says.

"What!?" Neo Queen Serenity gasps.

"After the king came back to America, back when you were only a Sailor Scout, Neo-queen Serenity, he was caught with Rei!"

"No. No, Mamoru wouldn't do that!"

"So, that night, you took off for a school of wizardry and witchcraft. I was your aid. Because of Mamoru's choice, he will no longer be the king, and poor Chibiusa will cease to exist. The future will change!"

"No! This is just a joke, right?"

Setsuna looks at her sadly, and dread seeps into the Queen's heart.

"Will I be alone as queen?"

"No. You will be married, and have a child."

"With whom?"

"There are many choices. You just have to wait until your teenage self makes that decision."


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note! I'm just going to reply to a review!Thanks!

Pat: All of your questions are very good ones, and will be answered in this chapter! I planned on doing a chapter like this, so thanks for reminding me! So, just read and your questions will be answered!

Oh! And to all you readers! Just in case you don't know, Weasley's Wizard Wheeze's is the shop the Weasley brothers, Fred and George own!

Serenity and Harry walk down the small sidewalk that loops and winds like a snake around the castle/school, Hogwarts.

"Hey, you know what?" Serenity says.

"Yeah?" Harry asks.

"We should get to know each other better!"

"Huh?"

"We don't really know each other all that well! Let's take turns asking each other questions so that we can get to know each other better!"

"Okay. You go first."

"Hmmm... Ah! What's your middle name?"

"James. Yours?"

"Usagi." She says. Little does he know, that's really her first name.

"Serenity Usagi Tsukino... Interesting."

"My turn! What's your favorite color!"

"Blue."

"Okay, your turn."

"Okay... Um... You said you were from Japan, right? Then how did you end up in England?" Harry asks, a small smile playing on his lips as he looks at Serenity.

"I have some friends here! Haruka Tenoh and Michiru Kaioh."

"Such interesting names. Okay, your turn?"

"Um... Do you have a crush on anyone at this school?" Serenity asks, grinning.

"W-well... Um... I-I think, maybe. But... I-I'm not sure."

"Really?"

"Um, yeah. She's really nice, and incredibly beautiful, but..."

"But?"

"Nevermind. You just asked like, three questions! My turn!"

"Okay, okay. Go." Serenity sighs, pretending to be disappointed.

"Hmmm... About this Mamo-chan," Serenity winces, "How old is he, anyway?"

"Oh.. He's... A lot older than me..." The girl suddenly becomes quiet.

"I'm sorry. Hey, how about we go to shopping?"

"Really? We can leave the school?"

"Well, I'll have Haggrid take us... Let's go!"

Rei's Dojo, Tokyo: The day after Usagi left.

Rei and Mamoru speak quietly in her dojo.

"I haven't seen Usagi anywhere!" Rei says.

"I saw her." Mamoru admits, his gaze dropping to the floor.

"You did?"

"Yeah.. She was with this boy, and she had two bags in her hands. He put an arm around her waist, and then they disappeared!"

"Really? Maybe you were just imagining it, Mamoru-kun."

"No! I really did. She was with this red-headed boy, and then they just vanished!"

"Hmmm... We'll figure it out later... For now..." Rei leans in a little closer, and Mamoru leans down, only to jump apart as four girls burst into the room.

"What are you girls doing here?" Rei asks the four angry Senshi standing in front of her.

"I told them what you two have been doing" Setsuna replies, looking from Rei to Mamoru and back. She narrows her eyes, "And you were about to kiss again, weren't you?"

"I can't believe you Rei-chan!" Makato says, glaring at Mamoru.

"Yeah! How could you betray Usagi!" Minako pipes in.

"You're destined to be together! Now she'll never forgive either of you!" Ami chimes.

"I have no regrets. Usako and I weren't meant for eachother." Mamoru says.

"Don't. Call. Her. Usako. I hope I never have the displeasure of seeing you two again." Makato says, clenching her teeth and walking out of the dojo.

Minako balls her hands into fists angrily.

"Now Usagi has ran to Europe to be a witch!" Ami says.

"What?!" Rei gasps.

"And it's on you two." Minako says, storming out after Makato.

"How are we going to fight without Sailor Moon?" Rei asks Ami.

"You should have thought of that before you decided to crush Usagi's heart. Now she's gone. And so are we. Have fun protecting Tokyo by yourself." Ami walks out.

"What? We can't do it alone!"

"Guess you're going to have to. Oh, and by the way, Chibi-usa doesn't exist anymore, and you aren't King Endymion, Mamoru."

"What?!" Mamoru asks, his mouth agape.

"I've done a spell, you two are bound to your duties as Sailor Mars, and Tuxedo Kamen."

"That's impossible. You can't make us."

"I already did."

With that, Setsuna walks out of the dojo, knowing that they will never figure out how to undo the spell.

Weasley's Wizard Wheezes: Present time.

Serenity stares in wonder at everything inside of the great shop. Then, she sees a pink fountain with smoke and hearts coming from it, and walks over.

"Love potions?" Serenity asks.

"Yep! Only the finest!" George says to her.

"But of course, a girl like you doesn't need a love potion for any guy." Fred winks.

"T-thank you." Serenity says, a blush spreading across her cheeks. She picks a bottle up. "Do people really fall in love when they drink it?"

"Why of course! Wanna try it out?"

"Huh? What will happen?"

"Well, you'll fall in love with the owner!"

"Well who owns it?!"

"Nobody silly! It has to be purchased first! Nothing will happen." Fred says, smirking because he owns that particular bottle.

"Okay... I guess I'll try it..." Serenity unscrews the cap, and lifts it to her mouth, just as Harry runs over and slaps it out of her hands. But it's too late. A single drop hits her tongue.

"What in the bloody hell is wrong with you two! You almost made Serenity drink a love potion! She would've fallen in love with one of you two!" Harry yells.

Fred grins, and sends a wink to Serenity. "She already drank some."

Serenity doesn't feel any different. Harry looks at her.

"I'm not in love with anyone..." She says.

"You're not?" Fred asks.

"No.."

"That's impossible. Those love potions' effects are only canceled if you've recently felt true heartbreak." George states.

Serenity looks at the floor sadly, tears welling up in her cerulean eyes.

"Oh..." Fred says, looking away.

"Well, I apologize for my brother's unacceptable behavior." George says.

"Um, why did you want me to fall in love with you..."

"Because, anyone would lie to have such a beautiful girl on their arm!" Harry says, still obviously angry, dragging her away before he realizes what he's said.

Once they're outside, Serenity looks up at Harry.

"Hey. Thanks for saving me from, you know, falling in love and all. I don't think I could really be in love again though..."

"Don't worry about it. I just don't want you to-"

Then, Serenity is throwing her arms around Harry's neck, crying. Her feet leave the ground because of the height difference, and Harry is supporting all of her weight on his neck; but she's not heavy, so he doesn't mind. Harry stiffens at the sudden touch, though, before hesitantly wrapping an arm around her waist and patting her back lightly.

"He was just... They were kissing in... My best friends...dojo... He.. He... Had his shirt off! And... And... Then... I-I just left!" She wails in between sniffles. Harry pats her back and pulls her closer, ignoring the blush that spreads across his cheeks.

"Shhh... It's okay now... I'm here... I'm here... He won't ever hurt you again, I promise." He says, his voice soft and soothing.

Serenity slowly stops crying, and starts to go limp in Harry's warm embrace. Her feet are hanging limply, and her arms start to loosen.

"Serenity?" Harry pushes her face up a little, to reveal her tear-streaked sleeping face. He smiles softly and swings an arm underneath her knees and begins to carry her back to Hogwarts bridal style.


	5. Chapter 5

Serenity lifts her head up and looks around. She must've gone back to her room yesterday... She gets up to find that she is still in her Hogwarts robe and uniform. She sighs, feeling her red and puffy eyes. She must've been crying about Mamo-chan again last night... She opens the door to her dorm room and steps out into the hallway, only to have the door bang into someone's head.

"Ah! You idiot! My head..." Someone says.

"I-I'm sorry," Serenity says as she closes the door, "I really didn't mean to do that... I'll get you an ice pack!" She starts to walk away.

"Oh, Serenity, it's just you. I thought it was that bloody devil Harry Potter... I didn't mean to yell at you."

"Oh. No, it's fine. Do you want an ice pack?"

"No, no. It's fine."

"But I feel really bad Malfloy..."

"How about you make it up to me by accompanying me on my way to the gardens?"

"Sure, why not?" Serenity smiles, and links her arm through Malfloy's.

Nemesis: Time unknown.

"I will have her!" An angry man with white hair slams his palm down on the table.

"Brother, she is in Europe now!" The blue-haired man says.

"Well then get her!"

"She is no longer Sailor Moon," Saphir says, sighing, "She is trying to become a witch."

"She is still the same person, and I will have her," Dimande roars, "Tell me her whereabouts!"

Saphir sighs. "Brother please-"

"No! Tell me!"

"She goes to a hidden school for wizardry and witchcraft. This place is called Hogwarts."

"Thank you. I will take her as my own on March 9th!"

"But that is only a month away!"

Grand Hall: Present time.

"... We will be holding a dance," Professor McGonagall says, addressing the students.

Serenity smiles, and turns to Harry. "Oh my gosh Harry! A dance! I wonder who I'll go with! And what am I going to wear? Oh! Who are you going to ask?" She barely pays attention to the fact that she is the only girl sitting on what is know as 'the boys' side of the table.'

"Ummm... Well, I have a girl in mind but I don't know how to ask her..."

"A lot of guys have that problem. I think I'll ask someone myself, so a guy doesn't have to ask me!"

"R-really?"

"Yeah! Why not? Then the guy won't have to worry! I'll ask him, then he'll wear whatever and I'll wear a dress, and we'll go!"

"You don't care what he wears?"

"No, as long as I like him, it shouldn't matter, right?"

"You're a very unique girl." Harry says.

"Thank you!" Serenity winks and goes to the girls' side.

"We will now practice the waltz!" McGonagall shouts and all the girls and boys stand. Serenity is suddenly shoved into a strong pair of arms. She looks up.

"Um... George? Do you even go here anymore?" She asks.

"Nope! I'm a volunteer! But now, you're dancing with me!" Serenity blushes as George wraps an arm around her waist with a grin, while Harry glares at him furiously. George spins her around, and her hair fans out in long swirls that twist around her body. Then they begin to slowly waltz, Serenity's head resting on his shoulder.

Harry spins with Luna, and, although she is very pretty, Harry only wants to hold one girl. How could he already be feeling like this after two short weeks?

Serenity and George dance in slow circles until McGonagall says to return to their seats. Serenity slowly pulls away and walks back to her seat, feeling very confused. He reminds me of Mamo-chan in a way... She thinks as she eases herself into her chair. She bites her bottom lip subconsciously and looks around absentmindedly. Little does she know, someone is now watching her very closely.

Two days later, classes are canceled so all the girls can go and make or buy their dresses. Serenity and Luna walk into a small dress shop that only a few girls, including Luna, know about. Serenity gasps at the sight of all the beautiful dresses inside o the small shop. Luna runs to one excitedly, and grabs all the dresses in her immediate view, then runs to the dressing rooms.

Serenity browses all of the dresses until Luna calls her over.

"Serenity! I need you! I think this is the one!"

"Well, Geez, Luna! I've never seen you so...loud!" Serenity exclaims, pushing her way through all of the racks of dresses to where Luna is.

Immediately, she gasps. Luna is wearing a short-multi-colored red-orange-pink dress, with multi-colored bows trailing down the side of it until it reaches the fluffy pink-orange tutu at the end.

"You look stunning!" Serenity says happily.

"Do you think Neville will like it?" Luna asks, her voice low and soft.

"He'll love it. He likes you no matter what, though. You're perfect, and you look beautiful with or without the dress."

"You're very sweet, Serenity." Luna smiles.

"Thank you. You're sweet too!" Serenity smiles, blushing lightly.

"So... Have you found anything yet?"

"Er... No..."

"Has anyone asked you?"

"Well, no..."

"Do you want someone to ask you?" Luna asks quietly.

"Well... I don't know. I mean, I was thinking of asking Harry... But we just met, and I know he doesn't think of me like that! He wants someone beautiful and smart, and since he seems to be so famous, he can have any girl he wants..." '

"I bet he'll ask. Now, let's get you a dress!"

Luna quickly pulls out her wand and says, "Accio, Serenity's dream dress." She smiles as a dress floats into Serenity's outstretched arms. She marvels at its' beauty.

"Luna... This is perfect!"

"Well, try it on now."

Serenity rushes into the dressing room, squealing excitedly.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry sighs. Serenity is sick, and not in class today, and he's extremely bored_. I wish Serenity was here, _he thinks, looking around the room. Ron and Hermoine never talk to him anymore; they're too busy having a relationship. Luna and Neville are a couple, too. Harry feels surrounded by people in love and he wonders if he'll ever find that one person, the one person that's' especially for him.

He shakes the thought off as class ends, and decides to go check on Serenity in her room. He dashes down the hallway for no reason and opens the door to Gryffindor.

He makes his way into her room, only to find it empty. He walks around, not noticing as the door to the bathroom is opened, and Serenity emerges, clad in only a short towel. She lets out a squeal when she sees him, making Harry whip around, only to let out a little scream himself. He begins to blush furiously as Serenity speaks, grabbing her bedspread and pulling it up to cover herself more thoroughly.

"H-Harry! What are you doing here!" She says, trying to calm her racing heart.

"I-I... Um... Well, I heard you were sick so I wanted to check on you but now I can see that this was a bad time!" He blushes furiously and makes a beeline for the door. Serenity sighs and pulls on her pajamas, crawling into her bed and burrowing her head between two fluffy pillows.

Meanwhile, Haruka Tenoh just happens to bump into a certain young man with a lightning scar on his forehead, literally. Harry's books sprawl out all over the ground, and Haruka let's out a little squeak of surprise before bending over to help pick up the papers and books.

"Thanks." Harry says as she hands him the stack of scattered books and papers that stick out in every direction.

"I was wondering if you knew someone known as Usagi Tsukino?" A slightly feminine voice asks.

Harry glance up, getting a good luck at the person before him for the first time. The man is wearing a dark blue shirt and white pants underneath a black robe.

"Um, actually, yes, sir. I just-"

Haruka bursts out laughing.

"Is... Something funny?" Harry asks, looking at her curiously.

"No, nothing at all."

"Okay..."

"Have you seen Ms.. Tsukino around here?"

"Um... Yes," Harry blushes, "I-I was just in her room. She wasn't feeling well today so I stopped by to see hoe she was, but... Things didn't go as planned.." Harry turns scarlet when he thinks about the events of a few minutes ago.

"I see... Well... Will you take me to her?"

"Um... Do you know her?"

"You'll see."

Harry, who is very confused by this comment, leads her down the hall and to Harry's room. Haruka doesn't knock, she just calls, "Bunny! It's me!"

The door swings open almost immediately, and a (Fully clothed) Serenity jumps into Haruka's open arms.

"Ruka-san!" She squeals as the strange man falls backwards into the ground, Serernity right on top of her.

"...Bunny...?" Harry mumbled to himself, feeling jealous bubble up inside of him at seeing Serenity so happy with this other (and more handsome) man than himself.

"Why are you here? When did you get here? Oh my gosh I forgot you were here in England! Where's Michiru? And is Setsuna and Hotaru with you too?"

"Sorry, bunny, but they couldn't come..." Haruka pushes herself off the ground, and Serenity rolls off, and then Harry helps her up.

"Oh, hi, Harry!" She blushes, looking at him.

"Hi..."

"This is my friend Haruka Tenoh! She and I have known catheter for a long, long time!" She smiles brightly.

"She?" Harry asks. Hark grins.

"Ruka-chan! Why do you always do that! Can't you just ntroduce yourself in your actual gender?"

"Where would the fun be there?"

Serenity giggles.

"I bring important news, Bunny. We have to talk in private."

"Oh... Um, Harry, could you excuse the two of us for a while?"

"Of course." Harry walks away, and Serenity and Haruka disappear down the hallway.


	7. Chapter 7

Serenity and Haruka sit at a bench just inside the grounds of the school and speak to one another in hushed voices.

"...You c+an't be serious." Serenity says.

"I'm dead serious."

"Who is it?"

"I don't know. Whoever you fall in love with." Haruka shrugs, "Maybe it'll be me." She winks.

"Ruka-chan! You have a girlfriend!"

"You know I'm only teasing, Bunny."

"I know."

"So, who exactly is that boy?"

"Huh? What boy?"

"The black haired boy with the green eyes?"

"Oh! You mean Harry."

"Harry...?"

"Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter? You're talking with him?"

"Oh, yeah! He's so sweet and nice!"

"Hmmmm...? Do you have a crush on him, maybe?"

"Wha-what?! No! I-I..."

"Aw, bunny has a crush."

"I do not!"

"Really?"

"Well... Harry and I..."

"Are in love?"

"NO!" Serenity yells, causing a few people to turn around and stare at her.

Haruka chuckles. "No need to get so worked up, Usa."

"I know. I'm sorry. I just... Lost my head there."

"It's okay."

"So... What happens to Chibi-Usa?"

"I don't know. I suppose she will cease to exist."

"What?!"

"Well, if you and Mamo don't get together..."

Serenity buries her face in her hands. "This is so confusing! I can't be with Mamaoru after what happened!"

Haruka pats her back. "I know... But you'll pull through. You're the strongest person I know."

"Really?" Serenity sniffles and wipes her eyes, unaware that Harry has just arrived.

"Of course."

"I just... How could Mamoru do that to me? To us? He knows that we were destined to be together... Now poor Chibi-Usa will never exist!" She starts wailing again, and throws herself into Haruka's arms.

_Destined to be together? _Harry thinks, _That's odd..._

"Shhh... I'm right here for you, Princess."

_Princess?_

"Now who will be the king? Life is so confusing! I thought I had finally rid myself of all this trouble with the defeat of all our enemies!"

_Enemies?_

"About that... Prince Dimande has returned..." Haruka admits.

_Prince Dimande?_

"What?!" Serenity pulls away to look at her, "Are you serious?"

"Sadly, yes. Ami-chan had told me that she found him on her scanner, in your bedroom."

"My bedroom?! Were my family there?!"

"...Yes..."

"Did he... Did he hurt them?"

"No."

"Why was he there?"

"We think... He wants you. Again."

_Wants her? Again?_

"No. No, no, no, no! This can't be happening!" Serenity stands up and paces back and forth in front of Haruka, "Maybe we could just talk to him?"

"We can't let you near him."

"Why not?"

"... He wants to make you his wife."

It's then that Serenity looks over, and notices Harry watching with wide eyes.

Dimande sits at his chair and looks in his crystal ball, watching the picture of Queen Serenity with pleasure.

"The time is coming..." Dimande says with a smile.

"Prince Dimande!" Saphir says, running in.

"What is it?" Dimande snaps, not taking his eyes off the sphere.

"We have just received that one of the Sailor Scouts, Uranus, has informed the queen of your plans."

"What?!"

"I'm sorry."

"Well, no matter, they still don't know when we'll strike, right?"

"Not as far as I know."

"Good. Well, thank you for informing me."

"Yes." With that, Saphir quickly walks out of the room.

"Just wait, _Sailor Moon_, you will be mine." Dimande whispers to the ball.

"Harry!" Serenity squeals, looking at him with surprise.

"Hello."

"How much of that did you hear?"

"Um... Almost all of it..."

"WHAT?!"

"Um..."

"Ruka-chan? What now...?" Serenity turns to Haruka, who shrugs.

"What do you want to do?"

"Should we tell him...?"

"Do you want to?"

"It could be dangerous for him..."

"Um... Hello... Still here." Harry says.

"Oh. Sorry. Um... Do you want me to explain al this to you?"

"That would be nice, yes."

"Well... Okay... Um..."

"Serenity here is really Usagi Tsukino, or _Sailor Moon_." Haruka says nonchalantly.

"Sailor Moon...?"

"She's also the future queen of Earth."

"What?! This is a joke, right?"

"She was the princess of the moon, long ago."

"Moon Princess?! People can't live on the moon!"

"It's true..." Serenity says.

"This cannot be happening. I thought you were just normal!"

"You can either believe it or not, but please, she is in incredible danger, so please, do not mention this to anyone."

"Danger?! What kind of danger?"

"A man called Prince Dimande has recently been resurrected. He has taken an interest in marrying Serenity..."

"Marrying her!?"

"So, you must not tell anyone. I'm only telling you because Bunny has a cr-"

Serenity clamps a hand over Haruka's mouth. "I do not, Ruka-chan!"

"Ummm... Then who are you?" Harry asks Haruka.

"I'm the Princess of Uranus, or Sailor Uranus."

"Oh..." Harry says, not knowing what else to say.

"So... Um... Do you believe us?" Serenity asks hopefully.

"I... Yes."

And so, Serenity begins to share with Harry, the secrets of her life, and the crazy world she lives in.


	8. Chapter 8

Someone knocks on Harry's door. He stands up, putting the book he was reading down, and walks over to the door. The person knocks again, and he opens it up.

"Konichiwa Harry!" Serenity smiles.

"Hey Serenity. What's up?"

"Oh... Nothing." She smiles, her cheeks turning pink.

"Um... Do you want to come in?"

"No... I was just kinda wondering..."

"Hold that thought." Harry snaps, walking back into his bedroom.

"O-Okay..." Serenity mumbles, glancing around.

Harry returns a moment later and smiles at her.

"So what was it you were going to say?" He asks.

"W-Well... Will you... Go to the dance with me?" She looks down the ground, causing her hair to fall over her shoulder and hit the floor. Harry turns scarlet and looks at her, surprised.

"U-Um... Yes! I mean, yeah, I will."

"Great! Then I'll meet you there?" She says, looking up at him.

"Yeah, of course. I'll probably be a bit late though... I always am."

"That's okay. I'm sure I can wait a little while." She smiles softly.

"Maybe that Ruka guy can keep you company." Harry replies.

"Harry! I already told you! Ruka-chan is a girl!" She giggles.

"Oh... Yes, that's right. I'm terribly sorry."

"No problem. She just looks like one. She dresses that way because-" Serenity lowers her voice-"She has a girlfriend, my friend Michiru, and people will give them a hard time as a couple if they knew. So, Ruka dresses as a guy. Very sweet of her, I think. Shows that she'd be willing to do anything for her." She smiles brightly.

"Oh... I see... You all have such strange names. Oh! And about that, if your names' not really Serenity..." Harry trails off.

"Well, it was my name, long ago..."

"Long ago? How long?" He questions.

Serenity pulls him into his bedroom. "Back when I was the moon princess. I had been next in line to be ruler of the Moon Kingdom."

"Oh..." Harry doesn't know what to say.

"But then, I was reincarnated as Usagi Tsukino." She says.

"Should I call you Usagi?"

"You can call me anything you want. Bunny, Serenity, Usako..." She mumbles without thinking.

"I'll call you Bunny." He says, looking at her with a small smile.

"Okay. That's fine." She says, looking past his circular glasses and into his green eyes. "Your eyes are absolutely wonderful."

"Thank you. So are yours." He smiles.

Serenity plops down on his bed, and Harry follows. Serenity scoots a little closer to him, blushing furiously and looking the other way. Harry moves his hand just a little closer to hers. Serenity does the same. They play this little game for a minute before, finally, their hands touch, and their fingers intertwine.

Serenity looks over at him, shocked, and finds he is doing the same. They both look down at their joined hands. Harry blushes more, while Serenity smiles and moves a little closer. Serenity says nothing, just stares at him, blushing. There's a knock at the door. Serenity jumps away from Harry, almost falling off the bed. Harry smirks and opens the door.

"Hi Harry." Cho Chang says, looking at him hopefully.

"Oh hi Cho. What's up?" Harry asks.

"Um... Will you go to the dance with me?" She blurts.

"H-Huh? Oh... I've already been asked. Sorry."

"What? By who?"

"Serenity Tsukino."

"Oh... She's nice. Well, bye!" She says, scurrying off down the hall. Harry closes his door, then leans against it.

"That's so cute~" Serenity says to him.

"What is?"

"That she likes you!"

"You think it's cute?"

"Yes! Well, anyway, I have to go back to my dorm now." Serenity stands up.

"Oh. Okay.."

"Bye Harry!" Serenity stands up and looks into his eyes meaningfully.

"Yeah... Ill see you later, right?"

Serenity giggles. "Of course you will." She moves a little closer. "Um... I have something for you." She says, "Before I go, I want to give it to you."

"What is it?" Harry looks at her curiously.

She presses her lips to his cheek, and warmth suddenly envelops Harry. He leans a little closer, but she's already pulling away.

"A kiss." She answers, walking out of the room, her long blonde hair exiting right after her.

Two days later, as Serenity is walking to her dorm, she sees a package lying on the ground in front of her door. She picks it up curiously and smiles.

To Bunny, from Harry.

She takes the box into her bedroom and opens it up. It's filled with chocolates. She squeals delightedly and pops one into her mouth, which has rich chocolate shell, and creamy caramel filling.

"Mmmm..." She mumbles.

Harry opens one of his books later that evening, only to find a note in it.

To Harry, from Bunny. It reads.

He looks around. There's nothing there. Then, the book explodes into a puff of smoke in his hands.

"Ah!" He screams, looking at it. As the smoke clears, he notices it has been replaced by a small bundle of loli-pops. There's a note attached to them.

Your book is on your desk. There are loli-pops from Tokyo, that I had my friend Ami-chan send me! I hope you like them!

He smiles, unwraps one, and begins to lick it, grabbing his book and starting to read.

The next morning, Serenity steps out of the shower and pulls on her clothes. She smiles, dries out her hair, and steps out into her room, only too see there's a small path of candy laid out on the ground. She follows it, picking them up and setting them on her bed, until she reaches the end. The floor directly in front of her explodes, and a basket shoots out of it. She reaches out and catches the basket, then peers inside. Cookies. She grins widely, and pulls one out-then sets it back in the basket. She has just brushed her teeth!

And so, the gifts go on and on for two weeks, until, finally, it's Harry who writes the word. Instead of 'from' it says love. _Love_ Serenity thinks, looking down at the parcel, blushing.


	9. Chapter 9

Serenity Serenity walks into the Great Hall and plops down on the long bench at Gryffindor. She's the first one. She sighs and grabs a plate, then fills it with things that look good. She grabs a piece of banana bread and nibbles on it. Then, someone pinches either side of her waist. She squeals in surprise and fall backward off the chair and into a redheads arms.

"Haha, that's called jumper cables! Knew a muggle who taught me that!" George smiles and sets her on the bench, then sits next to her.

"Yes, I'm farmiliar with that." Serenity says with a small smile.

"Really? Are you from a muggle family?"

"Well-Yes, I am."

"What's it like, a life without magic?"

"I wouldn't say there's no magic..." She mumbles.

"Hmmm? There is magic? Lke what?"

"Well-There's one kind of magic-I use it defeat my enemies-It's powerful then all other-Love."

"Love?" George asks, ignoring the enemy comment.

"You think I'm stupid." Serenity looks down, her face turning red.

"No, no not all."

"Really?"

"I think that's brilliant. Absolutley brilliant."

"Thanks-My old friends always thought I was stupid."

"Who are they?"

"Oh, it doesn't matter. I left all of that behind and came here."

"What did you leave? Where're you from?"

"I'm from Tokyo." Serenity says.

"Tokyo, as in, Tokyo Japan?" George asks in surprise.

"That's the place."

"Wow! That's totally rad! Can you speak Japanese?"

"It's my native language, actually."

"That's wicked. You're totally awesome."

"Right back at ya!" Serenity smiles at him.

"So, how're things going with Harry?" George asks.

"Huh? Harry?"

"Yeah, I heard you two were going to the dance together."

Serenity blushes, "Yeah, I asked him."

"So, what d'you think of him?"

"Well, he's very nice."

"And? Do you like like him?"

"Well... I guess so. I mean, I think he wants to be just friends and that's fine with me. I don't need all that commitment junk if he doesn't want it. That's how my last relationship ended. I was way too clingy... But I'm over it, and I don't even think of him anymore." Serenity smiles.

"Well, I don't think Harry'll ever let you go, you're definitley a keeper. Smart, pretty, not clingy in the slightest, and very open. I bet he likes you more than he lets on. He's very closed up and cautious ever since he defeated You-Know-Who."

"Huh? You-Konw-Who?"

George leans in closer and whispers, "Voldemort."

"Who's that?"

"You don't know Vold-I mean, You-Know-Who?!"

"No, who is he?"

"I think Harry better tell you that. It's not really my place to speak of it."

"Should I ask him?"

"If you want," George shrugs.

"I don't think I will. Harry should tell me when he feels like it."

"I think it's great that you're not all pushy or anything, you know."

"Thanks."

"No problem." George grins, and then stands up, "Well, I better go."

"Huh?" Serenity says, then turnsa round to see Harry coming closer as George grows farther and farther away.

"Hi." Harry says, sitting down.

"Konichiwa, Harry-kun." Serenity say with a smile, lookig away and blushing.

"Huh?" Harry asks, looking over at her with a confused expression.

"Nothing." Serenity says.

"Oh. Well... Um, I just wanted to say... Thanks for all the gifts you've been giving me..."

"No problem! And I appreciate the stuff you've given me, too." Serenity smiles warmly.

"And... I wanted to give you something else..." Harry says.

"Hmm?" Serenity turns around to face him just as he's about to kiss her cheek, turning it into a real kiss.

Serenity's eyes widen, and so do Harry's, but neither pull away. Instead, Harry wraps an arm around Serenity's waist and pulls her closer, closing his eyes. Serenity closes hers too, leaning forward and wrapping their arms around eachother.

"Hey Harry-Ah!" Ron exclaims, dropping the plate he was holding. harry and Serenity jump apart as other kids start to file in to get their food. Ron glances from Serenity to Harry, and then grins.

"I didn't know you had it in ya, Harry! Finally made a move!"

Harry turns beet red as Serenity stands up and grabs a plate.

"Yeah, I guess I did." He says, standing up and grabbing a plate along with Serenity, who edges closer and whispers, "Meet me at the Gryffindor tower, midnight?"

"Aren't we supposed to be in bed?" He says with a smile.

"Yes, but I believe we have some unfinished buisness." Serenity winks and Harry blushes.

"I'll be there." He says back, also winking.

Serenity grins and sits down next to Hermione.


	10. DISCONTINUED

_**Hello everyone! Author of the story here! I have something to tell you all... This story is... Discontinued... DUN DUN DUN! I'm **__**super really extra duper **__**sorry, but I just really don't like the way it's turning out! I know, you hate me. But really, I just CAN'T write this anymore. Maybe one day, it will become un-discontinued, but I sadly cannot see that happening in the near future... I really am sorry, I know that some of you liked this... **_

_**-SailorCheesy. **_


End file.
